Team Rocket succeeds
by animelover276
Summary: Team Rocket has finally taken over the world and its pokemon. What will Ash and the gang do? read to find out. Pearlshipping, Orangeshipping, wishfulshipping, hypershipping, and contestshipping
1. The world belongs to Team Rocket

Chapter 1: The world belongs to Team Rocket

**Team Rocket finally succeeded their goal and took over the world. They made everyone slaves and the pokemon in their control. They even took Pikachu. Team Rocket turned the world into a horrible place to live. They killed all of the children under 5 and made everyone else work their asses off.**

Ash POV

Today was the day after Team Rocket took over the world and made us into slaves. Some of us worked in the fields, some that care for injured pokemon, some that have to serve them, some have to build skyscrapers, and some have to cook. Whoever doesn't play their part gets either thrown in a pit full of ferocious pokemon or get killed. I was walking to my place( I have to build) with Barry, Drew, Tracey, Stephan, and Kenny. "Well they finally succeeded." said Drew.

"It sucks." I said.

"You're not the only one who knows." said Kenny.

"I'm glad I'm not Paul." said Barry looking at Paul, who has to serve Team Rocket**(serves him right)**. My friend Cilan and his brothers had to cook, while Dawn, May, Misty, Bianca, and Zoey worked in the fields. Brock, Iris, and Max went to care for pokemon, so that left Paul, Trip, Gary, and Conway to serve Team Rocket.

_I wish it could go back to the way it was_ I thought

_Flashback_

_There was a huge storm and I was in the Pokemon Center with Dawn, Iris, and Cilan. "I hope the storm lifts soon." said Dawn. I looked out the window and saw a helicopter with the letter R on it. "Damn it's Team Rocket.." I said._

_"Team Rocket?" asked Cilan._

_"Not them again." said Dawn. Meloetta was crouched behind me. "It's ok Meloetta." I said. I went outside to see what they were up to. "Be careful Ash.' said Dawn._

_"Don't worry I will." I said. I went outside with Pikachu and saw a pokemon that I saw before. "Oh my god it's Mewtwo!" I yelled. Mewtwo opened his eyes and said "You lied to me."_

_"How?" I asked._

_"You said that humans were friends." said Mewtwo. "You were lying."_

_"Not all humans." I said. Dawn, Iris, and Cilan looked up to see Mewtwo. "What Pokemon is that?" asked Dawn._

_"Mewtwo." I said. Mewtwo started to blow things up and people got scared. Then M__ewtwo started multiplying and started to fly all around the world. One clone grabbed Meloetta and flew off to the helicopter. "Hey bring Meloetta back!" I yelled. We ran after the helicopter unitl we lost it in the forest; then we got lost in the forest. We were trying to find our way back until we saw the ground rise and out came a Groudon. "What the-Groudon!" I yelled. Groudon attacked us out of nowhere. I looked closer at Groudon and saw an R on it._

_"Team Rocket must be controlliing it." said Cilan. Then we saw a small pokemon crawl towards us. "Guys this way." It said. It was Shaymin. We followed it to a cave. "Shaymin it's been a while." said Dawn._

_"I know but I need to tell you something." said Shaymin. "Team Rocket has been controlling all of the legendary pokemon. Including the pokemon in the reverse world."_

_"No way." I said. We were interuppted by a small light and then Celebi was there. "Celebi!" me and Dawn yelled. Celebi attacked us and we ran out. "Where's Shaymin?" asked Dawn. We looked back and saw Shaymin under their control too. "Damn." I said. We ran back to the pokemon center and saw Team Rocket's boss, Giovanni, on the screen._

_"Attention." He said. "If you want the pokemon to stop, you need to obey only us." Everyone looked at the screen. It seems to be broadcasting to the whole world. "If you don't obey us, we'll tell the pokemon to attack." Giovanni continued. We had no choice but to do what he says._

I really hated yesterday. As I was building the floor, I heard yelling and screaming coming from the fields. The boys and I ran to where the screaming was coming from. It was from Misty. She was standing over Dawn, who was passed out. Giovanni Walked over to us and said "Get up slave!" he yelled kicking her. I really wanted to kill him.

"She's passed out." said Zoey.

"She's fine." said Giovanni.

"Do you want to lose one of your best servants?" asked May. Giovanni looked concerned. "Take her to the infirmary." he said. Some of Team Rocket's goons came and took her away. _I hope she's alright_ I thought.

**Me: First Chapter done. There is also this other rule that says the slaves, servants, caretakers, and cooks can't fall in love. That's a problem but they'll break the rules anyway. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. The Love Letter

Chapter 2: The Love Letter

Dawn POV

I woke up and I was in the infirmary in Team Rocket's base. I really can't remember what happened. I just remember that I was working with Misty and the others and I can't remember what happened after that. I looked and saw two goons at the door. I tapped on the window to tell them that I'm up. They gave me water and little food. Then I went back to the field to see everyone else. "Hey Dawn." said May.

"Are you ok?" asked Zoey. I nodded. "Yea just passed out." Then it was time for our break. They gave us slop that doesn't look like food or rotton fruits and vegetables."Hell no I'm not eating this." said Ash. I know right? I feel you. Break was over and we got back to work. Out of nowhere, we heard a scream that sounded like Meloetta's.

"Poor Meloetta." I said.

"Who's Meloetta?" asked May. I explained who Meloetta was and told them it was a mythical pokemon. "That's cool." said Zoey. We heard another scream and it was more horrible than the first. We saw some pokemon that looked familiar. Wait a minute that's my Piplup! And Ash's Pikachu, Iris's Axew and Emolga, and Cilan's Pansage. I motioned the girls to look my direction. "Oh my god it's my Emboar!" yelled Bianca and she ran towards the pokemon. Emboar turned to her and attacked her. We ran towards her and she said "I don't understand."

"The pokemon are under our control." said one of Team Rocket's goons. Bianca gasped and hid her face. The goons and pokemon went back to the base. We then saw Paul and Trip get thrown in the pit**(Ha Ha!)**. To tell you the truth, I feel sorry for them**(Why the hell are you feeling sorry for them!? They're assholes!)**. So we went back to work.

Cilan POV

I was in the study with Chili and Cress until Giovanni called us to make lunch. "There he goes again." I said. "Always bossy and impatient."

"This sucks." said Chili putting his apron on.

"I couldn't agree with you more." said Cress. We went to the kitchen, made a few sandwiches, and set them to Giovanni and his goons. _Damn I hate that guy_ I thought as we went back to the study.

May POV

This sucks. Giovanni has us working 24/7 and offers 3 hours of sleep. I was in my dorm with Misty, Dawn, and Iris when all of a sudden, I saw a girl with redish-pink hair in the doorway. "Well if it isn't dragon master Iris." she said.

"Who's that?" asked Misty.

"That's Georgia." said Dawn. "She's Iris's rival."

"You mean to say dragon buster." said Georgia.

"Also a pain in the ass." said Iris.

"Shut up! Anyway how's that precious Axew of yours? Probably suffering by now." said Georgia. Iris started to have tears in her eyes. "Hey knock it off." said Dawn.

"Yea we all feel the same way about our pokemon." said Misty.

"Just leave." I said while comforting Iris. Georgia left us sulking. "This sucks." said Misty.

"You can say that again." I said as we went to bed. Three hours later, I wake up to that damn trumpet of Giovanni's. "Damn it can't that guy give us a damn break!?" I yelled.

"Have you seen Zoey? She looks like a zombie in the mornings." said Misty.

"Same with Dawn."said Iris, who was staring at Dawn. "What is it?" I asked.

"Oh it's nothing." said Dawn.

"Come on something's wrong. What is it?" said Misty.

"Well I got something from Ash."

"Probably a note saying 'Will you go out with me?' or something." said Iris. I gasped. "But we can't fall in love." said Misty. "It's against the rules."

"So what? I'll break the rules to be with the guy I like." I said.

"I have to agree." said Iris.

"Same here." said Dawn. "And you were right Iris. It is a love letter."

"I knew it." said Iris.

"So are you gonna meet him?" I asked. Dawn nodded. "Well good luck." we all said.

**Me: I knew someone would get a love letter(Well duh I'm an ass). Well I'm off to find the next chapter. See you soon.**


	3. The Date

Chapter 3: The Date

Dawn POV

It was a few weeks after Ash sent me the letter and I still don't know what to do. Lately, Iris has been hanging out with Cilan. _He probably likes her_ I thought as I looked over to Ash, who waved at me so I waved back. "So when are you gonna meet him?" asked Misty.

"I really don't know." I said.

"Can you guys fill me in?" asked Zoey. We explained what happened last night. "Whoa that's great info." said Zoey. "But isn't it against the rules?"

"We don't care." said May.

"We just wanna be with our men." said Misty. "Speaking of which do you have anyone you like?"

"Um well." said Zoey as she blushed. We exchanged looks. "She does." said Misty.

"So who is it?" asked May.

"What's going on?" asked Bianca.

"Zoey has a crush." I said.

"Really who?" asked Bianca.

"Come on we won't tell." said Misty. Zoey started to blush before she said "It's Kenny." We looked at her shocked. "You like Kenny?" asked Misty.

"Don't tell anyone." blushed Zoey.

"We won't tell a soul." said May as we got back to work. "Hey I have an idea." said Misty. We all looked confused. "What is it?" I asked.

"Maybe I could convince Giovanni to treat us better." smirked Misty. We all looked at her shocked. "Do you think he'll listen to you?" asked Bianca.

"He can't say no to a pretty girl like me." said Misty. "At least I'll try." She walked off, leaving us there to pray for her.

Misty POV

I can't believe I'm doing this. Why did I tell them I could do this? I walked down the hall to to that bastard Giovanni's office. "Giovanni, one of the slaves needs to see you." said one of the goons. I had an irritaion sign on my head but quickly got rid of it as I walked in. "What is it slave?" asked Giovanni.

"We need to talk." I said as I closed the door. "About how you're treating us."

"I'm treating you just fine." said Giovanni.

"Look at us." I said trying to be convincing. "We're weak and you feed us crap because you think it makes us stronger." I was determined to convince him. _Please believe me._ I thought desperately. "Do you wanna lose all of your slaves?" I asked.

"Well no." said Giovanni.

"Exactly why you need to give us healthier foods you know?" I asked. "And give us more hours of sleep. We look like zombies out there."

"Well I suppose raising the hours of sleep to six." said Giovanni.

"And give us longer breaks." I said. "Like twenty minutes."

"Only twenty." said Giovanni. "Leave I have work to do."

"Very well." I said before walking out to meet the others. "What did he say?" asked Dawn.

"He agreed to everything I said."

"Sweet." said May. "Now Dawn needs to get ready for her date."

"Guys stop it." said Dawn as she blushed. Later, we had our break. Just like I told Giovanni, our breaks were longer. But he didn't fix the food problem. "I thought you talked to him." said Zoey.

"I did." I said. "He didn't fix the food problem." We went back to our dorm to hang out. "Still thinking about that letter?" I asked. Dawn nodded.

"Why don't you talk to him." said Iris.

"I wouldn't know what to say." said Dawn.

"Well don't worry." said May.

"Yea." I said. "You'll talk to him soon."

Dawn POV

Break was over and we got back to work. My mind drifted back to the letter. "I'm going to talk to him." I said.

"That's the spirit." said May.

"Don't worry." said Bianca. "We'll be right here."

"Thanks guys." I said before going to the construction site. "Is Ash here?" I asked.

"Oh hey Dawn." said Barry. "Yea he's over there."

"Thanks." I said.

"Who's that?" asked a guy with red hair.

"That's Dawn." said Kenny.

"I heard Ash flipped for her." said Drew. They all nodded their heads. I head over to the storage center. "Hi Ash." I said.

"Oh hey Dawn." said Ash as he blushed, making me blush as well. "So you got his message?" asked Drew. I nodded. "He gave it to me during break."

"Well we'll leave you two lovebirds alone." said Tracey as he and Drew left. "So when do we meet?" I asked.

"You mean our date?" asked Ash. "I'll say tonight."

"What about the guards?" I asked.

"Screw the guards." said Ash. "You have me to protect you." I blushed. "Well see you then." I said before going back with the other girls."How did it go?" asked Misty.

"Great." I said. "We're gonna meet tonight."

"Cool." said Iris. "Good luck."

"Make sure you don't get caught." said May. That night, it was almost time for me to meet Ash. "See ya later." I said.

"See ya Dawn." said May, Misty, and Iris as I walked out and down the hall. I was walking towards the entrance to the forest until I saw Ash. "Hey." I said.

"Oh hey." he said. "Ready?" I nodded as we walked into the forest. We started to talk quietly in case there are any guards**(Screw the guards)**. "So Dawn." said Ash.

"Yea?" I asked curiously.

"I love you." said Ash. I started to blush. "Oh Ash." We leaned in to kiss until a bright light appeared. We looked and saw that bastard Giovanni on one of his stupid hovercraft things or whatever. "Caught you in the act." he said. Ash walked over and held my hand tightly. "You know the rules." said Giovanni.

"Don't blame her." said Ash. "It was me."

"Do you seriously think we think it's you?" asked Giovanni. "We know this is the girl's doing. Take her to the pit." The goons grabbed me and dragged me back to camp. "It was me I swear!" Ash was yelling until I blacked out.

May POV

"I wonder how Dawn and Ash are doing." said Iris.

"Yea me too." said Misty.

"I bet they're having a great time." I said. Then out of nowhere, Drew ran in the room. "Drew what are you-"I asked.

"Dawn and Ash were caught." said Drew. We looked at him with wide eyes. "No way." said Misty.

"They took her to the pit." said Drew. We looked at the window and heard loud screaming. "That sounds like Dawn." I said.

"And Meloetta's scream as well." said Iris.

"I hope she'll be ok." said Misty.

"We hope so too." I said.

**Me: Oh my God Giovanni caught Dawn. And Meloetta's in even more pain than she was. Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned for Chapter 4: Wishfulshipping strikes back.**


	4. Wishfulshipping Strikes Back

Chapter 4: Wishfulshipping strikes back

Iris POV

For a while, I've been having lunch with Cilan behind Team Rocket's base. I was in the dorm with May, Misty, and Dawn. "So Iris." said Misty. "What's going on between you and Cilan?"

"Nothing." I said as I blushed. "We're nothing like that."

"Really?" asked Dawn. "Then why do you hang out with him during break?"

"We're just good friends." I replied. The girls exchanged looks. "Yea right." said Misty.

"I'm not lying." I said as I blushed. "We're just friends."

"Right." May said sarcasticly. "By the way Dawn. How was the pit?"

"Horrible." replied Dawn. "There were like seven or eight Tyranitars using Hyper Beam at the same time."

"Damn." said Misty. "That sounded horrible." Dawn nodded. "Well we better get back to work." said May.

"I hate that damn Giovanni." said Misty as we walked out of our dorm. May, Misty, and Dawn went to the fields while I went to the care center with Brock and Max, May's little brother. I was treating an injured Fraxure until I saw Cilan motion me over. "Hi." I said.

"Hey." said Cilan. "Got ya something." He gave me a ham sandwich that smelled delicious. "Where did you get it?" I asked.

"I stole it from that damn Giovanni's food stash." said Cilan. "Chili taught me."

"Even though he's your younger brother?" I asked.

"You can learn from your siblings." said Cilan. "No matter how old they are." I nodded. I took a bite out ofthe samdwich and my eyes lit up. "This is great." I said.

"Thanks." said Cilan. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." I replied. I finished the samdwich and said good bye and headed back to Brock and Max. "Who was that?" asked Max.

"Cilan." I replied. "He's a good friend of mine."

"Looks like more than a friend." said Brock. I blushed. "Shut up." Later, I looked over at Team Rocket's base. _What if I do like him?_ I thought. I was so spaced out, I sprayed a pachirisu with cold water, making it shock me. "Sorry." I said. The pachirisu huffed its breath and crawled off. "You're really spaced out Iris." said Max.

"I know." I replied. "I can't get Cilan out of my head."

"Cause he's your boyfriend." said Max.

"Shut up." I said while blushing. I went back to the dorm and saw May, Misty, and Dawn waiting for me. "Let me guess." said May. "You were with Cilan again weren't you?" I nodded. "So you do like him." said Dawn. I blushed as I nodded. "I knew it." said Misty.

"Shut up." I said while blushing harder.

"Just confess your love and get it over with." said May.

"I don't know if he likes me back." I said.

"Oh he does." said Dawn. "I know he does."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.** (Just look on Bulbapedia and look up wishfulshipping stupid.)** Everyone looked at me and said "Because you guys are so close."

"You guys mistook me." I said. "I like him as _friend_."

"Not true." said May. "You like him as a boyfriend." I gave her the finger and walked out of the room. I went back to Brock and Max and they exchanged looks. "What happened?" asked Brock.

"Oh nothing." I replied as I went to an injured Samurott, then Flareon, then Dragonite**(No it's not hers)**, then. . . .

"Excadrill." I said happily as I saw it. Excadrill turned to me and hugged me. "Who's that?" asked Brock.

"It's a Pokemon I've never seen before." Max said pushing up his glasses.

"I'm from the Unova region." I said. "And this is one of my Pokemon Excadrill."

"Exca." said Excadrill. I was so happy to see him. When he was treated, he stayed close to me. I'm glad I get to see him again. Soon, the alarm rang, meaning that someone is trying to escape. I looked and saw Virgil with a pokeball in his hand. "Is that one of his Pokemon?" I asked.

"Probably." said Brock. Then Team Rocket's goons surrounded him and took him to the pit. Later, I went to mine and Cilan's meeting spot to see him sitting on a rock. "Where were you?" he asked.

"I talked to May, Misty, and Dawn, then saw Excadrill and saw Virgil get thrown in the pit the realized what time it was." I said explaining.

"Don't scare me like that." said Cilan as he pulled me into a hug. "Thanks for worrying about me." I said hugging him back. _Maybe they're right._ I thought. _Maybe I do like Cilan_.

"Your welcome." said Cilan. We broke apart and I blushed. "Uh Cilan." I said.

"What-" I cut him off by kissing him. We broke apart and I turned away blushing. "Iris." said Cilan. I slightly turned to him only to see him grab my chin and kiss me. We broke apart and we both blushed. "I love you." said Cilan.

"You too." I said before kissing him again. Soon, the day was over and I was walking back to the dorm until I ran into May, Misty, and Dawn. "Let me guess." said Misty. "You confessed." I nodded as I giggled. "Well you seem to be in a good mood." said Dawn.

"I am." I said. "Now let's get to bed."

**Me: Awww now wasn't that a cute chapter. Stay tuned for Chapter 5: Wishfulshipping has consequences.**


	5. Wishfulshipping had consequences

Chapter 5: Wishfulshipping has consequences

Iris POV

I still feel relieved after I confessed my love to Cilan. Max and Brock won't stop teasing me about it but I didn't care. But I knew the consequences. I would be thrown in the pit. Dawn said there was more thn one, depends on a pokemon type. I knew I was either gong with the Fire-types or the Ice-types, my worst fear. I was in the dorm with May, Misty, and Dawn on a relaxing day. For once, that damn Giovanni gave us a day off. "Finally a day we don't do anything." said Misty.

"You said it." said May lying on her bed.

"I wish it could last forever." I said.

"Yea." said Dawn. The door opened and two of Team Rocket's goons stood there. "What do you want?" glared May. They went over to me and dragged me by the hair. "Seriously!?" I asked.

"What the hell!" yelled Misty. "What's up with that!?"

"I get it." said May. "She broke the rules."

"Oh." said Misty and Dawn.

"Well screw the rules!" they yelled. The goons slammed the door and dragged me across the hall. "Which one is it?" I asked not surprised.

"Your worst fear." sneered the first one. Damn it I knew it was ice-types. They dragged me to Team Rocket's base and forced me down a hallway. A door opened and there was ice everywhere. They threw me in and I felt pain in my leg. I looked and it was a gash three inches long with blood oozing out of it. I looked up and saw a sharp piece of ice with blood on it. _That's where that came from._ I thought. I heard a growl and saw a Beartic walking towards me. "Get away." I said scared. _It's so damn cold_. I thought. Then I saw a Vanilluxe, a Glalie, an Abomasnow, a Glaceon, and a Cubchoo. They all stared at me and used Ice Beam. The ice broke and there was another deep gash on my right arm. "What the hell." I said. I looked to my right and saw a window wit Giovanni standing there. "What's my punishment?" I asked.

"For breaking the rules, you stay in there for a week." said Giovanni. "Be grateful it isn't more." and he left. A week with ice types!? Not good. Also I have a cut on my leg and don't forget my arm, bleeding so bad I might die during the third or fourth day. I looked at the ice-types one more time and I blacked out.

Dawn POV

"I wonder how Iris is doing." said May.

"Not good I know that." said Misty. It's been a few hours since Iris was taken. We heard a loud bang and Cilan was at the door. "Have you seen Iris?" he asked.

"Yea." said May. "She's-" I put my hand over her mouth. "Don't tell him." I whispered. "He'll be freaked." May nodded and said "Actually we don't know." Cilan looked at us sternly. I think he knew we were hiding something. "Never mind." He said. "Thanks anyway." And he walked off. "Why couldn't she tell him?" asked Misty.

"Think of what would happen." I told her. She thought it over for a moment and said "Oh yea."

Iris POV

I woke up three days later and I was still in that Ice Hell. I looked at my leg and it looked more worse than before and I felt really weak. I looked in front of me and the Glaceon looked at me sternly. I couldn't get away cause one, I couldn't walk. "Just finish me off." I said. The Glaceon didn't do anything; it just smiled and sat next to me. The Beartic growled and it looked like the Glaceon was trying to communicate with it. The Beartic just turned away. I liked it that the Glaceon really cared about me but it couldn't help me stop dying. I could tell it was really worried about me. I black out and whispered "Cilan."

Cilan POV

What was that? I thought I just heard Iris's voice. I looked at Team Rocket's base and thought _What is she's in there?_ I walked towards it and turns out, there were no goons at the entrance. I quietly snuck around until I got to the pit area. "Now which one would she be in?" I asked quietly. I thought about it before saying "The ice types." I quietly ran arrived at the door. I opened it, looked down, and my eyes widened as I saw Iris passed out beside a scary pool of blood. I noticed that she had a Glaceon beside her. I slid down and saw a sharp piece of ice with blood on it. I avoided it and landed next to her. The Glaceon growled and I said "I'm here to help." I looked at Iris's leg and said "Oh God!" It was purple/green with blood all over. "Gla." said the Glaceon with a sad tone in its voice. I heard footsteps and I saw May, Misty, and Dawn standing at the top. "Cilan what's-" May stopped when she saw Iris. Misty put a hand to her mouth and tears ran down her face. "Oh God." said Dawn.

"She needs help." said May as she slid down to help me. We took Iris back to the dorm and the Glaceon stayed close. "I'll get Brock." said May and she ran off. I put Iris on her bed and Glaceon stayed next to it. "Here's Brock." said Misty as Brock ran in. "What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Iris was thrown into the ice type pit and cut her leg." said Dawn.

"Don't forget her arm." said Misty pointing to her right arm.

"Let me handle this." said Brock.

"Don't worry Cilan." said May.

"Yea." said Dawn. "Brock's really good with medicine."

"I hope so." I said.

"Oh and Brock." said Misty. "That Glaceon beside her bed is really worried. Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't." said Brock as he all left the room and he closed the door. I heard footsteps and saw Bianca, Zoey, and Lyra running towards us. "I heard about Iris." said Zoey.

"I hope she's ok." said Lyra.

"Don't worry." said Dawn. "She's with Brock."

"Oh that's good." said Bianca, Zoey, and Lyra.

Misty POV

I know that Cilan's worried. We all are. We waited for 30 minutes and Cilan punched the wall while tears rolled down his face. "Cilan." I said.

"It'll be ok." aid Dawn about to put her hand on his shoulder. I stopped her and shook my head no. The Brock opened the door. "Well?" we asked.

"She'll be fine." said Brock.

"THANK GOD!" we yelled and Cilan wiped the tears from his face.

"Can we see her?" asked Dawn.

"Later." said Brock. "Right now she needs to rest." We nodded. Later, it got dark so we have no choice to go back in. We looked at Iris's bed and the Glaceon was cradled in her arms. "It really cares about her." I said.

"Yea it does." said May.

"That's really rare." said Dawn. "I mean she's scared of Ice-types."

"Good point." we said.

"But still." said May. "It wouldn't hurt to have once Ice-type."

"Yea." I said. "It won't hurt." They nodded and soon, we went to bed.

**Me: OH MY GOD! That's why the title's called Wishfulshipping has consequences. Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned for Chapter 6: Locked in water.**


	6. Locked in Water

Chapter 6: Locked in Water

Misty POV

A few weeks later, Iris recovered and became friends with Glaceon. Team Rocket found out about it and searched every dorm for it. I heard a knock and Glaceon hid under Iris's bed. I opened the door and two goons were standing there. "Have you seen a Glaceon?" asked one.

"A Glaceon?" I asked. I looked around and Iris, May, and Dawn looked confused. "We haven't seen a Glaceon." said May.

"Damn it." said the second and he slammed the door. We waited until the footsteps faded. "You can come out now." I said as Glaceon crawled out from under the bed. "Gla." It said.

"Your welcome." said Iris. Soon, we had to go back to work. The boys were on a break so Tracey, Drew, and Ash came over. "You girls still working?" asked Drew.

"Yea and it's Hell." said May wiping sweat from her forehead.

"When will this end?" asked Dawn as she almost fainted in Ash's arms.

"I highly doubt it will end." I said.

"Here." said Tracey giving me a water bottle. "Thanks." I said as I drank half of it. "I needed that."

"So what's happening?" asked Ash. We told them about what happened between Iris and Cilan. "Whoa what!?" they exclaimed.

"Sssshh." we whispered. "Not so loud."

"Sorry." said Drew. "So Iris was punished?"

"Yea." said Dawn. "And the weird thing is, one of Team Rocket's Pokemon became her friend."

"What Pokemon?" asked Tracey.

"A Glaceon." I said.

"But isn't she afraid of Ice-types?" asked Drew.

"Yea." said May. "But it won't hurt to have one Ice-type as a friend."

"I guess so." said Tracey. The alarm went off and I saw goons running to the entrance. I looked to see who escaped and it was none other than Cameron. "That idiot's at it again." I said sweatdropping.

"Cameron what are we gonna do with you?" asked Ash sweatdropping.

"Will he ever learn?" asked Dawn sweatdropping. Soon, the boys went back to work and we were on break. "Thank God that's over." said Bianca.

"You said it." said Zoey.

"Hey guys." said Iris as she limped over to us. "How's your leg?" I asked.

"Alright." said Iris. "I'll heal in a few days."

"That's good to hear." said May. Afterwards, at night, we went back to our dorm to get some sleep. "Hell I'm beat." I said plopping on my bed.

"Yea." said the girls. Glaceon nodded its head. There was a knock and Glaceon darted under the bed. And somehow, the door was kicked open flying off its hinges. There were two goons stading there. They went towards me and grabbed my arm. "Whoa whoa whoa what the hell is going on!?" I asked. They stayed silent as they dragged me out of the room to Team Rocket's base. They dragged me down a hallway to a room with nothing in it. "Which one is this?" I asked.

"Water-types." said the first. I feel relieved. Then they pushed me down. "What the hell!" I yelled but the two goons disapeared. Soon, I saw water pouring in. "Oh great." I said. The water poured in faster and soon, it was at my neck. Another door opened and I saw water-type Pokemon come out. "At least I won't be lonely." I said. A gyrados used Hyper Beam, making water spash everywhere. The water was at the ceiling now and I had no choice but to dive under._ Now what? I thought. _Then I saw a Blastoise and a Samurott use Hydro Pump, sending me to the wall. A Huntail wrapped around me and squeezed me like it was an Arbok. The tighter it squeezed, the more air I was losing. _Don't give way._ I thought. _ Do that and you die_. Then the Huntail let go and the Pokemon made a path for me to cross.

I saw something in the distance and it was a Sharpedo heading right towards me. My eyes widened and I swam to the surface. I couldn't stick my whole head on the top so only my mouth. I looked and it was a glass. _I see._ I thought. _So the water-type pit has a glass ceiling so the water won't floor the entire room._ Then the water reached the top and something pulled me down. I looked and the Sharpedo was dragging me to the floor. My leg was bleeding and the Sharpedo was charging towards me. _This is it. _I thought. Then I swam a little to the right and the Sharpedo crashed into the wall. I swam to the glass ceiling and hoped that there was someone there. I saw a figure but it was too blurry I couldn't make out who it was. The glass broke and the figure pulled me out. It came into view and it was Tracey. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yea." I said. "Thanks Tracey."

"Let's go." said Tracey. I nodded and he picked me up bridal style cause I couldn't walk. "Hey Tracey." I said.

"Yea?" he asked. I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him. "Thanks." he said.

"You're welcome." I said as I kissed him again. So he carried me back to my dorm and the girls looked shocked. "What the hell happened!?" they exclaimed.

"See ya." said Tracey.

"Bye." I said before I kissed him again, making everyone squeal. Then he left. "Long story short." I said. "I was drowning, Tracey saved me, we kissed." The girls stared. "Wow." said May.

"Who knew." said Dawn. "Why were you punished?"

"No clue." I said.

"What about your leg?" asked Iris pointing.

"It'll be ok." I said. "It's not as bad as yours."

"Which one was it?" asked May.

"The water-types." I said.

"Well that's not so bad." said Iris.

"Not so bad?" I asked. "I was drowning then attacked by a damn Sharpedo."

"Ok then not so great." said Dawn.

"Yea." I said. Soon, it was darker than before and we all went to bed.

**Me: Total Orangeshipping. Who knew Misty had a thing for Tracey. Stay tuned for chapter 7: The Whip.**


	7. The Whip

Chapter 7: The Whip

Dawn POV

It's been a few days since Misty and Tracey got together and we're still trying to figure out why Misty was punished for no reason. Everyone went back to work after another refreshing break until we heard a crack. "Is it raining?" I asked.

"There's no thunderclouds." said May.

"Then what's going on?" asked Misty. The crack appeared again and we saw Lyra running towards it. "What's up?" I asked.

"It's Giovanni." she said breathless. "He's created a new form of punishment. And Khoury's the first one to test it out."

"What!?" I asked. We ran after her and saw a crowd. "What's going on?" I asked Ash.

"Khoury." said Ash pointing to the center. I saw Khoury on the ground while Giovanni had some sort of whip in his hands. "Is he crazy?" asked May staying close to Drew.

"He is." said Cilan. Khoury yelled in pain as Giovanni whipped him again and his back was covered in blood. "Oh God." I said as I covered my mouth. Misty and Bianca were crying and Tracey and Barry tried to comfort them. Lyra tried to get to the center, but Cilan pulled her back, shaking his head no. Probably saying she would suffer his pain. Giovanni stopped and said "I hope you learned your lesson." Khoury nodded weakly as Giovanni and two goons walked off. Lyra got out of Cilan's grasp and ran towards him. "Khoury!" she yelled. I tried to hide my tears, but I started bawling anyway.

Lyra POV

I ran towards Khoury, hoping he was alright. "Khoury." I said. He slighty turned his head to me. "Lyra-"

"Shut up." I said. "Don't talk." I looked at his back and my eyes widened. The wound went down to his spine, which was visible through the blood. There was no telling him he would be alright. "Stay with me." said Khoury as I laid him on his back, doubting he would feel anything.

"Always." I said. "Until the end." Khoury coughed up blood and stared at the sky. "Don't die on me." I said while tears ran down my face.

"Lyra." said Khoury. "You know you can't stop death." He turned to me and coughed up more blood. "God damn it." I said while hugging him. "Lyra-"

"Don't leave!" I yelled. "Please I love you too much to let you go." Then we stared at each other. "Prove it." he whispered. "If you know I love you then prove you love me." More tears ran down my face as I passionately kissed him. We broke apart and I stared into his sightless eyes. "Thank you." he whispered before he fell to the ground. My head shot in the air as I screamed his name.

"KHOURY!"

I grabbed his dead body and hugged it tightly to mine. It was dark and two of Team Rocket's goons came back to take him away to the graveyard, a giant hole where many corpses lay in one big pile. "Move." said one. I recognize that voice. Jessie? Probably James too. "We said move, Twerpette."

"Shut up." I said. "Go away."

"We said move little twerp." said a high voice. I should have known Meowth was there too. James put a hand on my shoulder and threw me off. Jessie grabbed Khoury and started to walk away. "Leave him alone!" I yelled running after her. Meowth stratched my face and I was blinded. When I regain sight, Jessie, James, and that damn Meowth were gone. Along with Khoury. "Damn it." I said as I went back to my dorm and saw Zoey and Bianca. "You ok?" asked Zoey. I ignored her and hid under my covers and cried.

Iris POV

I hope Lyra's ok. I heard a knock and saw Zoey and Bianca. "Hey." I said.

"Is Lyra ok?" asked Misty. Zoey shakes her head. "Not even close."

"She's bawling her eyes out." said Bianca. Poor girl. "I feel bad for her." said May.

"We gotta do something." said Dawn. We nodded. In the morning, we would try to make Lyra feel better. I just hope it works.

Bianca POV

We went back to our dorm and saw that Lyra didn't move. "You think she'll be ok?" asked Zoey.

"I hope so." I said before we went to bed.

The next day I didn't see Lyra at her post. "She's not here." I said.

"She won't get over what happened yesterday." said Zoey.

"No kidding." said Dawn. "I mean she loved Khoury."

"It'll probably be a few months before she'll start working again." said Misty. During lunch, I didn't see her and during break. After another hard day of labor, Zoey and I walked in our dorm to see Lyra's sheets soaked. "Lyra?" I asked. "Are you hungry?"

"N-No." she said quietly but her stomach growled, meaning she was. "Come on Lyra." said Zoey. "You need to eat something."

"I'd rather starve to death than to not be with Khoury." she said then started crying again.

"Lyra." I said. We heard a small voice and saw a girl with blue hair and glasses. "Hello." she said. "I'm Nanette. Nice to meet you."

"Hey." I said. "I'm Bianca. The red-head girl is Zoey and the girl in the covers is Lyra."

"Lyra say hi." said Zoey. Lyra looked at us with red eyes and said "Nice to meet you." then she went back to crying. "What happened to her?" asked Nanette.

"Giovanni killed her boyfriend." I said.

"What!?" asked Nanette. "I knew Giovanni was cruel but not that cruel."

"He is." said Zoey. "How did you get captured?"

"They found my hiding place." said Nanette. "They also took my Tepig."

"Poor Tepig." I said. "Well your bunk is over Lyra's."

"Thanks." said Nanette. "I thought people were gonna be mean to me or something."

"We're nothing like that." said Zoey. "Only a few people who are a real pain in the ass."

"Anyway." I said. "Let's get some sleep." Everyone nodded.

The next day I took Nanette to the fields so she could meet everyone. "Hey I'm Misty. The bluenette is Dawn, the brunette is May, and you already know Zoey." said Misty.

"Nice to meet you." said Nanette.

"Oh yea how's Lyra?" asked Dawn.

"Still sulking." said Zoey.

"Poor girl." said May. "I feel bad for her and Khoury."

"Who's Khoury?" asked Nanette.

"Lyra's boyfriend." said Misty. Nanette gasped then looked down. "Sorry. I shouldn't have." she said.

"It's alright." said Dawn. Afterwards, we got to work. I looked and saw an Oshawott stagger out of a bush. "Poor thing." said May.

"I got it." I said pulling out a berry out of my pocket and walking towards it. "What are you doing?" asked Misty.

"Here." I said giving it the berry. "You must be hungry."

"Bianca what are you doing?" asked Dawn. "It's against the rules."

"And I don't give a damn." I said back. The Oshawott ate the berry and snuggled up against me. "Welcome." I said. "Now go home ok?" I started to walk back to the others until I noticed the Oshawott was following me. "I think it likes you." said Nanette.

"I guess so." I said. "Be right back." I grabbed the Oshawott and ran back to my dorm. "You gotta stay here ok?" I asked.

"Osha." said Oshawott.

"Don't worry." I said. "I'll be back soon." The Oshawott smiled then nodded. "See ya." I said then closed the door and went back to the others. "So?" asked Dawn.

"It's in the dorm." I said.

"Yea but be ready for the consequences." said Zoey. I nodded. "Yea." There are alot of rules but I only remember a few: You can't fight, you can't go to Giovanni's office without permission, you can't take food from others, you can't fall in love, and you can't feed Pokemon, wild or not. Since I broke one of those rules, I'm guessing I'll get thrown in a pit or whipped. Probable whipped. It was sunset when I saw three goons grab me by the arm and drag me to another clearing. "See we told ya." said Zoey as she went to get the boys. I saw some people following them to see what was going on. Then they threw me in front of the person I hate the most: Giovanni. Everyone made a crowd and I didn't see Ash and the gang.

Iris POV

"They got Bianca!?" asked the boys.

"Yea." said Dawn. "And she's getting whipped by Giovanni."

"What!?" asked Barry. So we ran to where the crowd was. All of a sudden, we heard a crack and a scream of pain. "Bianca." said Misty.

"No." said Lyra. "Not like Khoury." We pushed our way to the center and our eyes widened. I was right. It is Bianca. After five whips, he stopped. Barry, however, wasn't happy and he ran towards Bianca. "Leave her." said Giovanni. "Leave her there to die." and he left.

Barry POV

"You ok Bianca?" I asked.

"Yea." she said weakly. "Thanks Barry." It turns out her back wasn't as bad as Khoury's. At least she's alive. For now. I lead her to my dorm, which was empty and somehow a first-aid kit appeared out of nowhere. I can't believe it. I'm in a room alone with Bianca, who I've had a total crush on since we met. She started to take off her shirt and I tried to stop myself from having a nosebleed. Damn it Barry what are you doing? This is no time to get seduced by a girl damn you. There was one problem: the wound was on the part of her back that was across from her breast. Now I'm really trying not to get a nosebleed. "Hey Barry."

"Yea?" I asked.

"Why are you doing this for me?" asked Bianca. "I don't get it." I put the bandage on her back and said "Well. Because you're a friend."

"But you're a guy." said Bianca. "I would guess that you would get a nosebleed or something."

"Uh yea." I said while sweatdropping. _Well I'm trying not to._ "What's the _real_ reason?" asked Bianca. "Cause I've heard that before."

_Crap she got me._ I thought. Well I guess there's no point in hiding it. "Fine." I said. "Here's the real reason." I pulled her into a hug and said "I love you."

"Really?" she asked.

"Would I lie?" I asked. We leaned in for a kiss until the door opened and we saw the gang. "Is there something we should know about?" asked Misty.

"Yea." I said. "Now get the hell outta here before I fine all of you!"

"Hyper Barry's back." said Dawn sweatdropping. "Let's go before he starts the countdown." They left and I closed the door. "Now where were we?" I asked.

"About to kiss." said Bianca.

"Oh right." I said. "Forgot about that." Did I mention I'm sometimes clumsy and sometimes trip on my feet?**(Well that's what happened)** I tripped and accidentally fell on Bianca**(Score one for Hypershipping)**. "Barry I-"

"No need." I said. "It'll be our little secret." Bianca nodded. "Yea." Then we kissed.

**Me: SCORE TWO FOR HYPERSHIPPING! HELL YEA! Wonder what happens? Stay tuned for Chapter 8: Death toll rises.**


	8. Death Toll Rises

Chapter 8: Death Toll Rises

Dawn POV

The next day Bianca came to the fields with a smile on her face. "Did something good happen?" asked Misty.

"Yes." said Bianca. "Barry and I are officially a couple."

"Sweet." I said. "Who confessed first?"

"I bet it was Bianca." said Zoey.

"No way." said May. "She's too shy. I'd say Barry."

"It was Barry." said Bianca while blushing.

"Knew it." said May. I looked in the sky and saw thunderclouds. "We better get inside." I said. "It's gonna rain soon."

"Good idea." said Misty. "Let's meet up with Iris, Brock, and Max."

"I just hope he's not dead." said May.

"He's not gonna die." said Bianca. "Zoey and I better get Lyra." Zoey nodded as she and Bianca went to the dorm. As we went to the medical center, we saw the boys running in the same direction. "Why the hell does it gotta rain!?" asked Drew.

"Let's just hope it clears up soon." said Ash. "Look. There are the girls." The boys walked towards us and Tracey said "Hey."

"Where's Bianca?" asked Barry.

"She went to the dorm to get Lyra." I said.

"She's still sulking?" asked Kenny. We nodded. "Doesn't she know that Khoury's not gone?" asked Ash.

"What do you mean?" asked Misty.

"He's in here." said Ash pointing to my heart. "He always was." I felt a raindrop and soon, it was pouring. "Damn it!" yelled May.

"What the hell is that ice!?" asked Misty pointing to something fall out of the sky: It was hail. "Damn." said Drew. "We better hurry." We nodded as we ran to where Iris, Brock, and Max were. "This is Hell I tell ya." said Ash.

"We'll get out of it." I said. "No need to worry." We finally made it to the medical center and ran in. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Brock.

"Hail." I said breathless.

"And it's Hell." said Drew.

"Where's Max?" asked May.

"He's over there." said Iris pointing to the end of the hallway. "Why is something wrong?"

"No nothing." said May. So we stayed inside until the storm passed. "We better go before Giovanni yells at us again." said Misty getting up from her chair.

"Good idea." I said. "I don't wanna get yelled at."

"Where's Bianca, Zoey, and Lyra?" asked Iris.

"Probably still at the dorm." said Ash. So we left and the boys went in separate directions. "Where have you guys been?" asked Nanette.

"At the medical center." I said. "It started hailing. Where have you been?"

"With Lyra." said Nanette. "I'm really worried."

"We all are." said Misty. "Let's just hope she'll be ok." Now she is. I saw Lyra, Bianca, and Zoey walking towards us. "You ok Lyra?" I asked.

"Yea." she said. "It took a while but I finally got over Khoury's death." Lyra looked at the sky and said "He wouldn't want us to be sad right?"

"You have a point." said May.

"Guys look." said Misty. We all turned to where Misty was pointing. We saw Jessie and James dragging a body across the clearing. "Wait." I said. "Is that-"

"Stephan?" asked Drew. There's no mistake. The red is the same shade. "How many more people are gonna die?" asked Iris.

"No idea." said Ash.

"What the hell Death." said May as she looked at the sky. "Why do you take so many lives?"

"I don't know." said Misty. Iris went to see what was going on and she ran off. Soon, she ran back to us and collapsed. "Iris what happened?" asked Lyra.

"You guys it's N." she said breathless.

"No." said Ash.

"What happened?" asked Misty. Iris stayed silent as she cried. "Iris tell us." said May.

"What's-" I started.

"You guys they killed him!" yelled Iris. We stood in slience when Cilan came over and helped Iris to her feet. "What happened?" he asked.

"They killed N." said Ash hiding his face with his hat.

"What?" Cilan asked with wide eyes.

"It's true." said Iris while tears ran down her face. "I saw it myself."

"Man what is wrong with Giovanni?" asked May. "He's killing everyone. He even killed Cameron this morning."

"He killed Cameron!?" asked Ash. "That guy's a good friend of mine!"

"He also killed Virgil, Angie, and thankfully Ursula." said May.

"And Conway, Paul, and Trip." I said.

"Don't forget Gary too." said Bianca.

"Man everyone's getting killed." said Drew. "We need to get outta here."

"That's what Gary tried." said Misty. "And that's how he got killed."

May POV

I was running towards Team Rocket's base cause I just heard that they're tormenting Max.

_Flashback_

_"Hey did you hear?"_

_"Yea I heard Giovanni's tormenting a little boy."_

_"Poor kid." I ran towards the three girls and said "Where is he!?" The three girls pointed to Team Roket's base and I took off._

"May wait!" yelled Drew. I ignored him and kept running. _Not him._ I thought. _Take me instead but just don't hurt Max_. I stopped at the door and Drew caught up to me. "I told you to wait." he said.

"Sorry." I said. "But I gotta get Max out of there."

"No need." said Drew pointing. "He's right there." I turned around and Max was at the door, not bruised, not cut, just normal. There's nothing on him and I'm glad. "May." he said.

"Max." I said then my eyes widened as I heard the gunshot. Behind Max, was Giovanni with a pistol in his hand. "That's another one." he said. I dropped to my knees and hung my head while Max fell to the ground. "Bastard." I whispered. Giovani raised an eyebrow. "BASTARD!" I yelled and was about to attack him but Drew held me back. "Let me go damn it!" I yelled. "I need revenge."

"For what?" asked Drew. "Getting revenge won't bring Max back." I stopped struggling and Drew let me go. "Useless trash." said Giovanni as he walked back inside. I heard thunder as I stood in silence and shock. "Sorry." said Drew.

"No it's ok. I said as I hung my head. "It's not your fault Drew."

"May." I looked and saw Max smiling at me. "You're ok?" I asked while running towards him. He nodded. "Let me tell you something before I go." he said. "Before the end."

"Don't say it's the end." I said while crying. "You're all I have left since Mom and Dad died."

"No I'm not." said Max. "You have Drew and everyone else. They're like family."

"Max." I said.

"Let me say this." said Max as he looked up with sightless eyes. "Get our freedom back. Please May. Get it back for us." Then he stopped breathing and it started raining. I'm standing here, unable to breath, unable to move, unable to do anything. "No." I said. "This can't be." I dropped to my knees as I yelled "NOOO!" and started crying and screaming. This can't be happening. Max was the only family I had left and now I have nothing. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. Drew stood there with a single tear running down his face. He must feel the same way I do. I don't hesitate to hug him and he hugs back. "It's ok." he said. "At least we have each other." I nodded.

"Yea."

**Me: OH MY GOD MAX DIED! DAMN THAT GIOVANNI! Stay tuned for chapter 9: Punishments are a matter of life and death.**


	9. Punishments: matter of life and death

Chapter 9: Punishments are a matter of life and death

May POV

Later on, we went to see Max get taken away to the graveyard. I almost puked at the sight of rotten corpses. "May you ok?" asked Dawn as she and the others ran over. "We heard you screaming." said Ash. "Everything ok?" I pointed to where Max was and their eyes widened. "No way." said Misty.

"Out of all people why him?" asked Zoey.

"This isn't right." said Iris.

"Well well would you look there." sneered a voice. We turned and saw Georgia and Burgundy. "Why you guys?" asked Misty.

"Can't you sense the situation here?" asked Dawn.

"Leave us alone." said Iris.

"Shut up dragon type slut." said Burgundy.

"Connoisseur whore." said Iris**(Connoisseur is a hard word to spell)**.

"Says the girl who isn't a dragon master." said Georgia.

"Screw you." said Iris.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled. Everyone turned to me. "Leave damn you." I growled with a dark aura.

"Whatever you say." said Georgia and Burgundy as they ran off. I started crying and hugged Drew. "It's ok." he said while patting my back. "There there."

"Thanks." I said.

"What happened?" asked Cilan.

"Giovanni shot Max." said Drew and I cried harder. "Drew you made it worse." said Misty.

"What kind of boyfriend are you!?" asked Dawn.

"I'm not her boyfriend." said Drew. "I'm her friend." That hurts. This guy doesn't understand how I feel about him. Soon, we left and got back to work. Then out of nowhere, goons came to where I was, grabebd me, and dragged me back to the base.

Dawn POV

"What the hell?" asked Misty. Giovanni came on the PA and told everyone to come to the arena for some excitement. "I wonder what's going on." I said as we followed the boys to the arena. "Where's May?" asked Drew.

"Team Rocket goons." I said. We all sat in a seat as saw Gioavnni step in the center. "Welcome to Mewtwo's game." he said in a cruel voice. "And hope you're not the next."

"The next to what?" asked Iris. A floorboard rose up and we saw May. "Oh my God." said Misty. The crowd gasped and started whispering to each other. "MAY!" yelled Drew and he was about to jump in the arena until we held him back. "You wanna get killed?" asked Ash.

"Let me go damn you." growled Drew. "She needs me."

"Dude just calm down." said Barry. "Let's see what happens." Drew calmed down and sat back in his seat. A wall opened and we saw Mewtwo in metal armor. "This can't be good." said Ash. A gong rang out and Mewtwo started to use Shadow Ball. "What the hell?" I asked.

"That many could kill her." said Barry when he saw that there were ten or probably twenty. May dodged but Mewtwo used Psychic to keep her from moving. "Hey that's not fair!" I yelled. May started to run around the arena, hoping she won't get hit. All of Team Rocket's goons were yelling and cheering. "How cold-hearted are they?" asked Bianca.

"Very." said Cilan.

Drew POV

We turned our attention back to the arena and our eyes widened. May was on the ground with Mewtwo still kicking her ass. "I can't watch anymore." said Misty as she covered her eyes. Dawn started crying in Ash's shirt while Iris covered her eyes. Mewtwo picked up May by the collar of her shirt and threw her back down again. "MAY!" we yelled while running down there. I was lucky to catch May before she hit the ground. "You ok?" I asked. "Say something!"

"My God." said Misty. We looked up at Giovanni, who had a smirk on his face. "Mewtwo stop this crap!" yelled Ash. Team Rocket goons were yelling and cheering again as Mewtwo went back inside the base. "Damn." said Barry. Ok now I wanna kill this guy. I held May in my arms as Giovanni said some crap but I didn't listen. Soon, the arena emptied as I took May back to the dorms. "The bastard went too far." said Ash.

"Pretty much." said Dawn.

"What do we do now?" asked Iris.

"Only one thing to do." I said. "Get the hell out of here." Everyone stared at me with wide eyes. "Are you crazy!?" asked Misty. "That's how Gary got killed."

"When did he try to escape?" I asked.

"During the daytime why?" asked Bianca.

"That's why he got killed." I said. "We have to wait until night."

"But we need a strategy." said Barry. "We can't just escape without knowing what the hell we're doing."

"Also." said Tracey. "We need a hiding place."

"And to avoid Team Rocket's patrols." said Ash.

"What's going on?" I looked and saw that May was awake. "We're getting out of here." I said.

"How?" asked May.

"We'll figure something out." said Dawn. "No need to worry."

"That's good." said May. "But what happens if we get caught?" We all looked at each other. "We'll figure something out." said Barry. We now know that our stay here would soon be over.

**Me: They're finally gonna escape. Stay tuned for chapter 10: Escape Plan.**


	10. Escape Plan

Chapter 10: Escape Plan

Dawn POV

Few days later, May and Drew got together finally. When we finished working, we go to our dorm to discuss our escape plan. "But where will we hide?" I asked.

"When I was a kid, I used to have a secret base around here." said Ash. "It hasn't been used in a while."

"We can hide there for the time being." said Cilan. "But what about food?"

"And our Pokemon?" asked Misty. Ash looked at us with wide eyes then sweatdropped. "I didn't think of that." he said.

"YOU IDIOT!" all of us girls yelled while the boys said "You dumbass." while face palming. Glaceon crawled in Iris's lap while Oshawott jumped on Bianca's shoulder. "We only have Glaceon and Oshawott." said May.

"We still need to get my Empoleon." said Barry.

"And Piplup." I said.

"And Axew." said Iris.

"And Pansage." said Cilan.

"Poor Roselia." said Drew.

"And we need to get Pikachu." said Ash bringing his hat over his eyes. "I don't think I'll go with you guys." said Zoey.

"What why!?" we asked.

"Think about it." said Kenny. "If Giovanni found out we're gone, he'll kill us."

"In the worst possible way." said Zoey. "I would like to escape, but I can't afford getting killed."

"Escape or I'll fine you." said Barry pointing a finger at them. "Then fine us." said Kenny. "We don't care."

"Well screw you guys." said Misty.

"Ok but don't blame us if you get caught." said Zoey as she and Kenny walked out. "But good luck."

"Thanks." I said as the door closed. "But there's another problem." I turned back to everyone else. "There's also the security system."

"Yea." said May. "We gotta figure out how to get passed that."

"And it's not gonna be easy." said Cilan. "But first, we gotta figure out a way to get our Pokemon back." We nodded. "I think I have an idea." said Iris. "But it may have to involve you Glaceon." Glaceon looked up at her with a confused face. "All you need to do is sneak into Giovanni's office and steal the key." said Iris. "And then you let out all of the Pokemon on this list." She gave Glaceon a sheet of paper and it nodded. "Glac." it said.

"Why don't we let Oshawot do it?" asked Bianca. "He's much more smaller."

"But Glaceon's more faster." said May.

"You gotta point there." I said.

"Why don't they both go." suggested Misty.

"Alright." said Iris. "Glaceon, you need to keep an eye on Oshawott in case it does something stupid." Glaceon nodded while Oshawott shrugged. "Osha." it said.

"Good luck." said Bianca. Oshawott nodded as it followed Glaceon out of the room.

No One POV

Glaceon and Oshawott snuck across Team Rocket grounds and made it to the base. Oshawott looked to its right and saw a berry bush. Glaceon shook its head no. "Glaceon." it said. Oshawott followed Glaceon down the hall to Giovanni's office, which had two Team Rocket goons guarding the door. "Glac." said Glaceon.

"Osha." said Oshawott**(Oshawott is bold and Glaceon is Bold italics)**.

_**But it's heavily guarded.**_

**We need a plan.**

_**Ok. You act as a** **diversion.**_Oshawott looked at Glaceon as though it was crazy.

**No way.**

_**Please Oshawott? While you're distracting the goons, I can sneak into the office and steal the key.**_

**So why can't I go and get the key?**

_**I'm guessing that it's on his desk. You won't be able to reach it without getting caught.**_

**You got a point.**

_**When I get the key, I'll call you and you try to get away from the goons. And don't get distracted.**_

**Got it.**

**_Ready?_** Oshawott nodded as it ran towards the goons. "Oshawott!" it yelled.

"What is an Oshawott doing here?"

"It probably escaped."

"After it!" Oshawott ran down the hall and aroud the base without getting spotted by other goons. Glaceon saw that the door was unguarded and it slipped inside, looking to see that the room was empty. _Now where is it? _it thought as it crawled on the desk. It opened a drawer and saw a small key. "Glaceon." it said. Glaceon grabbed the key, closed the drawer, jumped off the desk, and walked out of the room.

**_Oshawott where are_ _you!? _**Glaceon looked and saw Oshawott runing towards it.

**I lost them.**

_**Good. Now let's get those Pokemon.**_

**Roger.** They ran down the hall to a vault guarded by two other goons.

**_You're gonna have to be a decoy again._**

**Why?**

_**Cause I have the key. And you won't be able to reach the upper cages.**_

**Yes I would.**

_**Please Oshawott?**_

**I'm gonna regret this I know** **it.** Oshawott turned arond the corner and waved hi. "Oshawott." it said. Glaceon face palmed. _Idiot._ it thought. Oshawott ran while the two goons followed it. "Glaceon." said Glaceon sweatdropping. It opened the door and saw Pokemon locked in cages. "Pika?" asked Pikachu**(Pikachu is italics)**.

_Aren't you with Team Rocket?_

**_I'm here to help you out. One of your friends sent me._**

_Which one?_

**_I think her name was Iris._**

_Ok then. Let me out of here._ Glaceon nodded as it unlocked the cage and other pokemon looked confused.

**_Ok guys I'm here to get you outta here._**

**_Good. I need to get outta here._**

_Pansage stop complaining_

**_Sorry._**

**_Never mind__ that._** Glaceon unlocked Pansage's cage, then Axew's cage. then Roselia's cage, Piplup's cage, and Emploeon's cage.

**_Ok that's all._**

_Thanks Glaceon._

**_Welcome. Now Oshawott should be here by now. We need to get outta here without being spotted._**

**_How will we do_ that?** They looked and saw some spare Team Rocket costumes.

_That can_ work. So each Pokemon dressed as a Team Rocket goon.

**_Hey I look good._**

_Me too. From this moment on, I shall be known as Rocketchu._

**_Quit screwing around. We need to get back to our trainers._** The Pokemon walked out of the vault and met up with Oshawott.

**Hey. Let's get outta here.**

_**Yea.**_The Pokemon ran out of the base and Glaceon and Oshawott led them to Dawn, Misty, Iris, and May's dorm. "Glaceon."

"Osha."

Iris POV

"Glaceon."

"Osha."

"That's them." I said as I opeend the door. "Thanks alot you guys."

"Empoleon!" yelled Barry with waterfall tears.

"Piplup I missed you." said Dawn whil she cuddled Piplup.

"Pansage glad to see you're ok." said Cilan. Pansage nodded. I was so happy to see Axew I started crying and Cilan had to rub my back. "Thanks." I said.

"Anytime." he said. Soon, we returned them to their Pokeballs**(Except for Axew, Pikachu, and Piplup of course)** and we all went back to our dorms and went to bed.

**Me: They finally got their Pokemon back. You gotta admit that the stunt with the Pokemon was funny. Stay tuned for chapter 11: We made it.**


End file.
